Fairy Tail Year X1191: Invading the Magic Council
by Riuka Heartfilia
Summary: Riuka Heartfilia, Victini Shimerlight, and Mitsuki Ohayashi. These three Mages are from Fairy Tail and are members of the Soul Hunters Group. They have to invade the Magic Council for their next job. It's the year X1191 what could go wrong? Rated T for cussing, blood, violence, and if Aquarius gets angry!
1. Prologue

Ch. Prologue: In the Beginning

(No POV)

Long ago there was a country known as Fiore with people that used a great power known as magic. There were many kinds of magic, those for battle others were for chores. Users of magic were known as mages. Mages tend to be a part of a Guild where they can do jobs to earn jewel, participate in the Guild's events, and meet other mages. The major Guild were Fairy Tail which was ran by Makarov Dreyar. Saber Tooth, another Guild, was mastered by Sting Eucliffe. Bob was the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus and then there was Goldmine who was the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus.

All of that was about to change though, because of a girl named Lucy. She had given birth to a powerful mage named Kayla who fell in love with a man who is said to come from the heavens. They gave birth to a boy named Riuka and neither were members of a Guild. They moved to a city known as Hargeon were Riuka grew up. They were a very successful and rich family.

One day when Riuka was eleven and the family was asleep flames that spread faster than a wild fire in dry grass all over the house. Riuka was the only one to make it out alive. That's when he met her. Her name was Mavis Vermillion and she found him wandering around the outskirts of Hargeon. She trained him in the ways of Celestial Spirit Magic until he was sixteen. Then she told him she had to leave and told him that if he went to Magnolia he would meet the Guild Master of Fairy Tail and should join the Guild there. She told him it was known as Fairy Tail and the new Guild Master was named Kurosuke Shirotaka.

Riuka had joined the Guild and went on lots of jobs and met teammate Mitsuki Ohyashi and formed team Angelic Masquerade. He also met other guild members and members of other Guilds like Stelisu Korimaku from Tartarus. There were lots other new Guild Masters the newest of them being Maddie Dragneel of Quatro Cerberus.

Riuka: So that's only the intro, I know it's pretty short but I hope you like it! Please review and favorite and stay tuned for more. Also the only character I came up with is Riuka all the others are from people on the Fairy Tail Minecraft Server I use. So if your interested in Minecraft and Fairy Tail I highly recommend you join! Here's the link:

home


	2. Chapter 1: Sneeking in the Building!

**Riuka: Hope all you guys like my story. Also a couple disclaimers is that not all the Characters are mine and are from the players of Fairy Tail MC! Also I do not own Fairy Tail! Remember to Review! Here is link to website! So lets start! The Story! forum/m/14234710/viewthread/12812050-new-story**

Riuka's POV:

We came upon the building walking up to it, it looked only 3 stories tall but in reality the building was bigger than the Labyrinth. That's when she, the brunette besides me decided to speak up, "I thought it would be bigger," she stated in utter disappointment. "A well this should be a piece of cake," she said in a serious tone pumped for battle while smashing her fist in her hand when her tone impatiently changed and she put a finger to her lip like she was thinking, "Oh, cake would be nice," She jumped up and asked me "Riuka can we go get cake after this please!" That was Victini Esper Shimmerlight. "Pretty Please!" When it comes to sweets the Soul Mage would do anything to get some but also could be serious in other times. She wore a white tang top with a grey jacket over it with really short, short shorts which were colored blue. At this time she was pulling on my hoodie begging for cake and I was starting to get annoyed by the Soul Mage's obsessiveness with sweets.

"Fine after this we can go get cake," I said while Vic was jumping up and down with joy, I started to think how we could get through the doors with out getting caught even though this place had terrible security.

"Vic, I think you should calm down a little, what if they find us?" said the other girl in the group known as Mitsuki Ohayashi. She is very shy and nice to most people, don't let that trick you because that Requip Mage can still fight. She had purple hair and a black hoodie with black jeans and purple head phones with grey shoes that had purple laces. She has many other sets of cloths but we'll keep it at that for now.

"Oh come on Mitsuki!" Vic did her little punch her other hand thing and shouted, "If anyone finds us we can just beat the sons of bitches to a pulp and take all their stuff!"

"Vic, if they find us they'll see our identities and then they'll know that we are here to over throw the Magic Council!" I had shouted. Yes we were going to over throw the Magic Council. Our group was known as the Soul Hunters, and this wasn't all of us, we have other members but we only thought we needed this many. "Since the Magic Council was brainwashed by someone that we have no idea who did it we need to be very careful so stop shouting." Yes brainwashed, what did you think we were an evil organization? Well are name is kind of evil but that's not the point!

"Sorry," Vic said, and with that we headed towards the side of the building and climbed in through and open air vent hole. "Man security in this place sucks."

"Ya, I haven't seen a single guard around here, that makes me suspicious," I know we're still climbing in the air vent but I have looked out the holes of it and didn't see a single guard.

"Are you guys sure this is the place?" Mitsuki asked with some worry in her voice. She was probably worrying that guards will pop up any moment.

"One hundred percent," Vic said ",but where are the guards we get to fight?"

"No idea..." I said and then we heard a creek in the vent. We all had that what the hell was that look from anime characters which had when this sort of think happened. Then we heard another creek and we seemed to shift downwards a little. "Are you guys doing that?"

"No!" both of the girls said, well Mitsuki's was kind of a squeak and Vic's was more of a shout. I heard a crash and Mitsuki scream. She was gone and fell out of the air vent. Then the same thing happened to Vic, and then me.

* * *

Mitsuki's area but no POV

Mitsuki got up and look as though she had no idea where she was. "Took you long enough to get up!" a voice told her. "I am Razor Scarlet, and you must be Mitsukui Ohayashi!" he said in a charming voice. "I'm sorry about this but..." He got in a stance as if he was about to shoot something from his mouth, "Light Roar". Mitsuki gasped.

* * *

Vic's Area but no POV

Vic landed on her feet without fail and she impatiently looked up at her opponent. "Mother!" she glared at the women ready to make her bleed but at the same time sorry she had to fight her and wished it was another opponent.

* * *

Riuka's POV

I was falling very fast and I knew I had to do something so I was about to grab one of my keys when I had landed on someone. I looked down and impatiently jumped up. "Waking?"

He stood up and yelled in a mad tone, "You've got some explaining to do!" I grabbed a key from my bag, one of the strongest ones. I was worried because he was strong but I knew I could not lose!

* * *

**Riuka: Wow, I bet your mad I left you with some mysteries at the end.**

**Vic: I know who my mother is! Ha, no mysteries for me!**

**Mitsuki: Vic please don't spoil the plot of others.**

**All three: Review and visit the Web Site! Also Favorite Author and Story Please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry of landing on you

**Riuka: Hope you like this Chapter, Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail and all the characters because some are from Fairy Tail MC! There is the link! Hope you Review and Favorite and Visit the Website!**

** home**

* * *

Riuka's POV:

I got ready to summon her, "Gate of the Water Barer I Open Thee!" I swung the key in the air getting ready to summon one of my strongest sprits, "Aquarius!"

"Why did you summon Aquarius?" I heard Waking ask. That was a new one, I usually got 'How did you summon Aquarius without water', in reality its simple. All I did was summon her with the water vapor in the air, it is technically 'water'.

"Because your going to attack me!" I shouted jumping to conclusions then did what I normally do when I summon Aquarius to get her to listen to me. I pointed at Waking, "Aquarius he was hitting on Scorpio!"

"**THAT BASTARD DID WHAT!**" I love how I just have to say that and she'll go on a rampage against the person and not hit me. Not even considering Waking was straight.

I eventually had to force a gate closer on her, which I just did. "I wasn't going to attack you! I just wanted to know why you landed on me!" I realized I jumped to the conclusion that he was brain washed even though Kenta said not all of the members were brain washed and some would help us. I quickly apologized to Waking and explained to him the situation.

* * *

Riuka's POV:

We walked for awhile across the desert plains underneath the Magic Council Building. That's when I noticed it, at first I wanted to ignore it but obviously Waking had sensed it to. It was a very powerful Magic Power rating only one of the main five of the council could have that high of a Magic Power. If he or she showed up Waking and I wouldn't be able to beat him and even though I'm pretty fast Waking wouldn't be able to get away.

Luckily who ever it was passed up, not even a second glance at us. I sighed in relief but then two hands grabbed my legs like a zombie, I could feel cold metal hands on my legs even though I had jeans on, "What the Hell?!" I heard Waking yell.

"Do you like them, the Anvil is brand new," A person said, it was obviously the voice of the male Magic Council member Hiko. "Well you should they are Celestial Spirits, your favorite kind of magic!"

I had never heard of the Anvil Celestial Spirit before, it was completely new to me I had no idea what it could do. "What do you mean Celestial Spirit? There's no Anvil Celestial Spirit!" I shouted at him.

"I told you it's new," he scolded me. "It is an advanced version of Caelum, or the Chisel. This Caelum takes the form of a giant queen ant, it then lays many eggs that hatch into smaller versions which attach each other and form different things."

I looked at the mechanical arms that were choking my legs, if you looked at it close enough it did look like they were ants who attacked each other using their tongues. That was completely disgusting! I heard a shout and more arms grabbed Waking and pulled him down to the ground knocking him out, I was hoping to have some back up because against Hiko I wasn't going to be able to do much and even with the Dragneel's help it would be next to impossible. I knew I had to take action, I couldn't beat him so I would have to distract him and run.

"Transcend!" I shouted and put a key into the air while it developed in a gold light. "Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I had shouted and she was here in an instant.

"Is it punishment time my lord?" she said like she always does when I summoned her, why did I have to have such weird Celestial Spirits.

"Virgo," I pointed at Hiko, "ya it's punishment time for him!"

"As you wish my lord." she stated calmly and bowed. She started drilling under the earth and five seconds later was punching Hiko in the face. Hiko then summoned some robots which I assumed were the Caelum connected to form them.

I had to focus and get out of these hands, but even though I tried I couldn't get out. That's okay because I could just do this! "Transcend, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Cancer then appeared. "Cancer can you cut these please."

"No problem Ebi!" He said while cutting me out and I ran to go help Virgo out!

* * *

**Riuka: I hope you guys and gals liked the chapter!**

**Vic: *is mad because she wasn't in it***

**Mitsuki: Remember to review and favorite please.**

**Riuka: So far the only character that is mine is Riuka, the others belong to FT MC members so go check them out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Sinner Possesses Mother

**Riuka: Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter a lot! Remember I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters from Fairy Tail MC and go check out Fairy Tail MC!**

**Mitsuki: um... please favorite and review!**

**Vic: Do I get to be in it this time?**

**Riuka: Yes.**

**Vic: Yay! Now on with the story!**

* * *

(No P.O.V. but in Vic's Area)

Vic landed on her feet without fail and she impatiently looked up at her opponent. "Mother!" she glared at the women ready to make her bleed but at the same time sorry she had to fight her and wished it was another opponent.

"You seem happy to see me," The blond cloaked women said sarcastically. She had pure silk skin and looked younger than the proclaimed daughter of hers. She smirked, "So shall we begin?"

Vic gasped, "Fairy Machine Gun..." her mother began "Leprechaun!" she swung her hand and sparkling bullets shot out at Vic, but she was able to jump and dodge. "I see your dodging ability has gotten better, but can you take another thousand!" She swung her arm again shooting thousands of bullets at Vic

Vic unsheathed her sword and started to block some of them like in Star Wars. When they were clear she shouted, "Soul Burst!" and swung her sword. Green arrows flew from the sword and hit her mother.

Well that's what Vic had thought. "Pixie Shield." The Fairy Mage had said calmly before the Soul Burst had hit. A yellow shield had appeared to guard her from the attack. "Please tell me that still isn't the only spell you know," she taunted her daughter.

The brunet Soul Mage ran at her mother with full force, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" screaming into battle with her sword ready to jab at her mother. First shot was a miss, her mother jumped to dodge. Vic swung the sword with full force up in the air almost hitting her mother.

"You'll have to do better than that," Her mother had taunted.

Vic kept jabbing at her mother with the blade, slicing and dicing to no end but never made a hit. "Soul Burst!" she screamed aiming every arrow at her mother; her voice no longer sweet and kind, her attitude no longer loving and innocent. Instead she was totally in battle ready for war with a look of pure seriousness put on her face. Every arrow missed. Vic just couldn't believe it until she saw one arrow go right though her mother. It was a hologram, she had seen this technique before so she knew her mother had to be close by using it. The only problem was finding her.

"Fairy Machine Gun," The hologram of her mother put up its arm and waved it. "Leprechaun!" immediately thousand of light bullets shot at Vic she was able to block or dodge them all luckily.

'I need to find where she really is, but where?' Vic thought. Then she noticed a reflection of light in a little cave area. 'Gotcha!' Vic jumped into the air aiming at the cave, "Soul Burst!" the green arrows shot at the cave revealing her mother.

"Took you long enough." The hologram was gone now all that was standing there was her mother. She had long straight gray hair, not as curly as Vic;s light brown hair, with a red and purple highlight on the left side. She war her normal brown pants and open jacket with a gray tee shirt that she normally were for battle. Her name was Peanut and she looked younger than her daughter. "Now then shall we let the real part start?"

As saying that Vic gasped. Next thing she knew she was flying through the air and would be trying to keep her skirt down, that is if she had one. "Fairy Current!" her mother had shouted loud enough for her to here.

"Bitch." Vic said as she was tumbling though the tornado of pixie dust created by her mother. She took her sword and jabbed it into a rock to stay still. She never really liked her mother but this was on a whole new level.

"That's no good, now I can't hurt you with my Fairy Current." Her mother noticed her and in two seconds flat was behind Vic. Vic gasped and turned looking at her mother with fear. She took out her sword from the rock and started to run. She never knew her mother was such a strong opponent. She realized that everyone needed to regroup. "Don't run away, or do you not like your mother?" Vic was bombarded by the Fairy Machine Gun and was hit multiple times mostly in the legs. She had blood on her from her wounds.

She got up and screamed, running away from the fight. It was hard because of her legs being shot, some of the bullets were still inside. This wasn't her mother, this wasn't her loving kind mother whom her father had married. It was pure evil, that is what she was running from, that's what was in her mother's eyes. That is why she ran, because she knew something else had taken over.

"I know you know that this is not your mother anymore!" she spoke in a children's voice. "Not even a hypnotized version." Vic turned at her mother's body. "I am Sai Min, most people call me Minnie! I'm a Hypnosis Mage! Never heard of one, you look like you haven't, either that or your in pure fear!"

"Let my mother go!" Vic demanded.

"Foolish human, why would I do that?" The girl responded.

"Y-Your not human?" Vic asked, she was stuttering. She now new she was afraid.

"No I am not, but why explain? You won't be alive for long." The girl taunted. "You see this petty human women would have lost to you, I saw it in a vision of the future." Vic was surprised to here she would of won. "So I took possession of her body and came to kill you. Sound like a plan?"

Vic took a step back, but then took a few forward. "She said you would come rescue the Magic Council, that you and you're Soul Hunter Group would figure it out but it doesn't matter be..." she was in the middle of speaking when Vic interrupted her.

"Shut up..." Vic mumbled, a wind started to pick up around her.

"What was that!?" The hypnosis mage shouted at her. "I would have made your death painless but now I think I'll..." she was interrupted by Vic again.

"Shut up! Vic shouted and continued each one getting louder and the wind around her getting stronger. "I said Shut Up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Vic had gone over the edge and was serious for battle against this witch.

"This is new," Minnie started. "People say your sweet twenty four seven!"

"I am going to beat you..." Vic paused. "No that's wrong, my goal isn't to beat you! I'm going to save my mother! Whether she supports my decisions of joining Soul Hunters or not I will save her! Even if I am always the nice one who wants cake, I WILL SAVE HER AND KICK YOUR ASS!" The tornado of light enveloped Vic. and her sword broke into four pieces in a green light.

"What the hell? What is this? How are you using these strange powers?!" Minnie was confused on what was happening. "I was told you can only use Soul Burst and capture people in a sword!"

Four fairies were flying around Vic and her body was completely healed, "These are the powers given to me by my mother to defeat you!" she pointed at her mom's body being used by Minnie. "These are the Tamashi Ken Yosei!"

* * *

**Riuka: I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far, I hope you all like it!**

**Vic: Remember to Favorite and Review Please!**

**Mitsuki: And also prey for my safety because I have no idea if I am dead or not.**


	5. Ch4: Requip Showdown!

**Riuka: Okay so here is the new chapter!**

**Vic: Check out the characters at FTMC and we don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Mitsuki: Am... I... Dead?...**

**Riuka and Vic: Uh...ReadAndFindOut!**

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

I was walking down the hall way that Virgo had chased Hiko through. I needed to get to her quickly, I know she won't be able to take him by herself. Hell, I would have trouble fighting him! I continued walking and sped up to a run as I heard a noise. I ran faster until I saw a faint light under a part of the wall. From my experiences I guessed it was a secret door of some sorts. I pulled out the key of the Goat and readied myself for whatever was inside the room. "Transend," I started while putting the key up to the wall. "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Vic's Area no P.O.V.)

Vic looked left and right in astonishment of what she had done. "Who the hell are you guys?!" she yelled confused as always.

A white haired fairy like creature few towards her, "You dumb ass you just said what we are!" it then kicked her in the face with its tiny foot.

"Oh that hurt!" Vic complained and got up from the ground. 'Man,' she thought, 'for a tiny fairy she's strong!'

Next a pink haired one came up and started to scold the white haired one, "Hero you don't have to be so hard on her!" She pointed her finger at Vic. "And you shouldn't be weak enough to fall down from one of Hero's kicks!"

"But it hurt!" Vic argued while waving her hands in the air.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Mitsuki's Area no P.O.V.)

Mitsuki got up and look as though she had no idea where she was. "Took you long enough to get up!" a voice told her. "I am Razor Scarlet, and you must be Mitsukui Ohayashi!" he said in a charming voice. "I'm sorry about this but..." He got in a stance as if he was about to shoot something from his mouth, "Light Roar". Mitsuki gasped.

She jumped about fifteen feet doing a flip and barely making a landing on the sand right next to what seamed the ocean. 'What was that magic? Was it dragon slayer?' she thought o herself still analyzing the so called scarlet.

"Are you gonna talk or are we going to just have a boring fight?" he asked. He was in different cloths now, a black armor with bat wings.

Mitsuki gasped. 'He must be a requip mage then,' she thought still analyzing her opponent, 'maybe he has two magics.'

"Well then I guess your a little shy," The red headed requip mage stated. "At least tell me your name." he then charged at Mitsuki from above swinging his sword with full force.

"Requip!" She yelled putting her hands out.

A light engulfed her and in seconds she was in her adamantine was immediately on her. The purple haired mage had her shield above her head blocking the attack. "Seams kind of cowardous to be hiding behind a shield. You should come out and play!" he taunted, "or am I gonna have to come get you?"

Mitsuki gasped again he was right there in Flight Armor about to hit her from under the shield. She quickly lifted it down so he couldn't attack. 'How much power does he have?' she tought while trying to catch her breath.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

"Transcend," I put the key up to the wall, "Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" A light appeared showing Capricorn punching through the brick of the hallway. "Exhalant Capricorn!"

"Riu-sama, this appears to be an empty room with a flash light hanging from the ceiling." Capricorn stated while escorting me in the room.

"What the hell?!" I shouted loud enough that people could hear me in Hargion.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Mitsuki's Area no P.O.V.)

They both unreequipped, Razor from his Giant's Armor and Mitsuki from her Lightning Empress Armor. Only one difference, she was on the ground panting while her was standing up and looking down upon her. "Are you ready to give up now?" he taunted her.

"Never!" she yelled at him. 'If I fail here what will Vic and Riuka think? They are probably in fights too! I can't give in! They wouldn't!' She stood up.

"Good because that would be cowardous!" He said and reequipped into Fire Emperor Armor.

"Time to get serious!" Mitsuki transformed into Sea Empress Armor.

"You mean you haven't been serious this whole time?" He began to taunt her again, "Well that would explain the complete lack of power!" Mitsuki screamed and tried to slash her sword through is abdomen. He was able to block her hit with his sword but just barely. "Feisty are we?" He jumped a few feet back, "Then take this!" he yelled while flames shot through his sword.

Mitsuki brushed the fire away with her sword and explained, "See this is my Sea Empress Armor!" she pointed her sword towards the red head. "It can expel water from the sword, that's why I chose it because it blocks your armor's effects!"

Razor yelled running towards her with full force. Mitsuki jumped and was easily able to dodge. She slashed her sword down an cut a little of his shoulder, blood spattered onto the sandy floor.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

(Riuka's P.O.V.)

I had Capricorn go back to the Celestial Spirit World so I could not waste to much Magic Energy. I started running though the dark brick hallway again looking for an exit. 'Come on it has to be around here somewhere!' I shouted in my head. I stopped and decided to try something. "Hello?" I asked the hallway hoping some sort of person would jump out at me so I could beat them up and force directions out of them, but all I heard were the echoes of the dark halls.

I decided to keep running when the halls started getting humid. I could see water to start to build up on the walls. The more I ran the more rainforesty the place got. Well except for the fact the walls of the hallway were still bricks. I step in a puddle and realized that there was water on the floor to. I kept running hoping that it was some sort of illusion.

I ran until I was knee deep in water. Then it was harder to move, 'maybe I can summon her!' I thought. "Transcend!" I placed the key so that the bottom half was in the water. "Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I shouted but there was no bright light or Aquarius. "Is it not water?" I asked myself.

"No... No it isn't..." I heard a voice behind me and turned only to see a lit match as it fell into what I thought was water, but apparently wasn't.

InsertLineBreak-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-InsertLineBreak

**Riuka: I hoped you liked it! I tried to make it so that it wasn't just one plot throughout the entire chapter so tell me if you want me to keep doing that!**

**Vic: I am mad! *has mad face***

**Riuka: Why?**

**Vic: Because I got such little screen time!**

**Mitsuki: Screen time?**

**Vic: You know what I mean!**

**Riuka: Um... well anyways please favorite and follow!**

**Mituski: and don't forget to review the story!**

**Vic: Also in the reviews tell us what you think the liquid was!**

**All three: Bye!**


End file.
